


[Podfic of] One Small Step / written by sandymg

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has had a secret crush for months. But it's not like publishing genius and gay activist Jensen Ackles is going to notice the tall, weird guy pushing the mail cart. So when Jared's best friend and Jensen's assistant, Sandy, tells him that Jensen is getting married in one month to a fellow activist -- something about being the first gay couple to get married in the state -- Jared knows some things just aren't meant to be. And now Sandy is insisting that Jared help her plan the wedding. She thinks it's a good idea. Jared thinks she's nuts. Because the only thing this could lead to is heartbreak. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] One Small Step / written by sandymg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Small Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255856) by [sandymg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymg/pseuds/sandymg). 



> All my thanks to [](http://sandymg.livejournal.com/profile)[**sandymg**](http://sandymg.livejournal.com/) for giving blanket permission to podfic. When I made a last minute decision to create a second podfic for Podfic Big Bang, her brilliant work immediately came to mind. This has been a favorite of mine for years now. Thanks also goes to [](http://darklondonsky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://darklondonsky.livejournal.com/)**darklondonsky** for agreeing to create some gorgeous podart for this project, despite having never read the story before!

[cover art](http://darklondonsky.livejournal.com/29115.html) by darklondonsky

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/59rbq38rl0sz5nrvpr5hgpd1k3ax9jcb.mp3) |  220.5 MB | 04:35:02  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xic7hbrd53iy14dd8h777glykoluw7x3.m4b) | 128.1 MB | 04:35:02  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-small-step).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
